


good morning, kitten

by Mimsys



Series: sunshine boy [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, bby stevie no more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimsys/pseuds/Mimsys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Continuation of baby Steve? (Or, Steve being re-aged(if that's a thing) and remembering everything??? I've never sent one of these before I have no idea what I'm doing oops ily)</p>
            </blockquote>





	good morning, kitten

Bucky hadn’t been back with the team for long; it still surprised Steve to see him adapting and fitting in, to walk in on him cooking breakfast or chatting quietly with Natasha - whom he always called Natalia or моя маленькая паук- so it was certainly surprising to wake up in his embrace, a metal arm curled protectively around him. The blond let out a soft sound of confusion, tucked too firmly against Bucky’s chest to do much more than wriggle slightly in his firm hold.

“Доброе утро , солнышко мальчик.” Bucky’s gentle greeting was close to Steve’s ear. A moment later, tone much less mild, the man said. “You’re you again.”

“Hate to dissapoint.” Steve replied, tone teasing and easy despite his confusion. Who else would he be but himself?

A drowsy coo as he snuggled close to Bucky’s chest, a lock of red hair caught in his small hand, worried teammates fretting over him as he coughed weakly in their arms.

Oh.

“If we don’t tell them, we could sleep for a bit longer.”

Bucky let out an amused grunt, a hand smoothing down Steve’s back as he was tugged closer. “We could.” He agreed fondly. “You need your rest.”

[Note on Russian: It came from google translate so no promises on anything. Bucky’s nickname for Natasha means “my little spider” and when Steve woke up, he told him “good morning, my sunshine boy”.]


End file.
